


Lost

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: When Ben calls to ask Saul for help with Farah, the pair worry that maybe she's losing her mind. What's going on? Can they help her?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Sky, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva & Sky
Comments: 65
Kudos: 90





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate or the winx saga. The characters and the plot belong to the creators, I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> A/N: I may have written Farah a little too OOC here so in interested in what you think. I needed to show vulnerability and we haven't seen much on the show, to interpret. I’ve also marked it as a mature just because there is swearing.

It’s late when the phone jolts him awake, his clock informing him it’s only one in the morning. Stars shine through his window as he untangles his legs from his duvet, rolling over and snatching up the offending item. 

“Silva” his voice is gruff, heavy with the remains of sleep. 

“I need your help in the greenhouse. Now.” It’s Ben and his tone of voice is alarming, not a full-on panic but certainly stressed enough to force him up. Pulling his trousers over his legs, he tries to get more information. 

“What’s wrong?” Feet in boots he stands and reaches for a shirt. Starting to feel unnerved by his friends' silence. 

“Farah.” All breath leaves him, hanging up and then he’s running, not even bothering to close his suite door, yanking his t-shirt over his head as he moves. All sorts of horrible scenarios run through his head, is she hurt? Lost? Has she crossed the barrier on her own again and got infected? Though if she has done that last one he might well kill her himself. As he reaches the greenhouse doors he slows, takes a deep breath and readies himself for whatever he’s about to see and enters. Ben is stood just inside, pacing back and forth in the dim light; Farah is nowhere to be found and he can’t decide whether that’s a good or a bad thing. 

“You didn’t have to run, it’s not an emergency as such but I don’t know what to do.” At least her body isn’t lying on the bench covered in blood, like so many others over the years, if she were injured she’d be in here so perhaps it is a good thing. 

“Ben just tell me what’s going on.” His half-asleep temperament isn’t kind or patient, shockingly enough. 

“I just found her like it, I’ve tried to get close but she throws up her shield every time.” His heart is racing, trying to work out what his friend means, following Ben down the aisles of flowers and planters before coming to a stop right at the very end. Eyes adjusting to the low light, he suddenly spots her slumped on the floor between the wall and a planter as if she’s just wandered there and sat down. Her eyes are closed, the slow rise and fall of her chest telling him she’s asleep. Still, in her dress from earlier in the day, her arms and legs are bare, her heels still on her feet. The usual hair updo is nowhere to be seen, instead, the curls are all hanging loose around her shoulders and there’s a whisky bottle empty at her feet.

“What the hell?” He turns back to Ben, and understands the other man's confusion, she’s very un-Farah like and oh hell if that doesn’t make him nervous. “Is she drunk?” 

“I suspect so but she won’t let me get close. Obviously we can’t just leave her there she must be cold and uncomfortable. I assume she’s not hurt but we don’t know that for definite what if she’s bleeding out?” That's the botanist being very overdramatic but he doesn’t say that out loud, he knows that it’s only out of his friends concern for her and it warms him. Bens got her back too, helpful since in fairness she has a terrible habit of attracting trouble. Summoning some courage, prepared to be potentially thrown on his arse, he steps towards her until he’s as close as he dares and calls her name. 

“Farah?” Immediately her eyes snap open, already blue with power her hand flies up; her glowing shield surrounding her. Luckily he’s done quite well at guessing the space her shield will cover, a few millimetres in front of his boot. Relieved at not getting launched across the room yet, he crouches down glancing back to Ben.

“If this goes wrong you’d better be ready to catch me.”  
The other man laughs but he’s pretty sure he won’t let him smash his head on the concrete. She looks exhausted her hand trembling from its position and he knows it’s the effort from holding her shield up. “Farah.” He tries again, not at all surprised when she doesn’t answer, he’d presumed she was still asleep her powers protecting her but now he’s closer he can see she’s worrying her lip with her teeth. Inhaling and exhaling once, he slowly, torturously slowly, raises his hand towards her shield. He has to be extremely careful this has only worked for them once or twice; if the touch is too hard or fast it’ll be received as hostile and he’ll be catapulted into Ben. Palm flat he gently makes contact and whispers her name as he does, thinking about how much he loves her; it works and the shield melts away as her eyes fade back to brown. He’s relieved and his heart beats for the woman in front of him, it’s the ultimate proof of her absolute trust in him when it comes to being safe. Her magic, her soul sings to him in a way he had never expected and he’s wondering if they’ll ever actually tell each other. 

“Saul?” Her eyes are glassy and distant as if she's not present, the smell of the whiskey grows a little stronger as he crawls closer, a hand going to her cheek. 

“You okay?” His eyes roam over her and then Ben’s over his shoulder doing his checks. 

“She’s coming for me.” Both men freeze, her voice and her words chilling them to the bone. It’s distant and low like it doesn’t belong to her and it feels wrong coming out of her mouth. He knows she must mean Rosalind, now that’s she’s free it’s certainly a thought that’s crossed all of their minds. Farah is Rosalind’s biggest fear whether she’ll admit it or not. The only person who's ever been able to get one up on her, she trained her to be the best she could be and the headmistress has sixteen more years on top of that training now. She’s a risk sure but he’s surprised to see her react like this, she never runs from a fight and this isn’t the strong woman who will defeat her, this is the insecure woman who Rosalind dominated. 

He reaches forward to pull her from the gap she’s wedged herself in until he gets enough space to swing her up into his arms. His other friend appears with a blanket and pushes Saul gently to the bench, Farah laying in his arms looking hauntingly beautiful, he covers her. “Farah, it’s Ben, are you hurt? Or sick?” Her gaze is pinned on the ceiling, she doesn’t acknowledge him but slowly her hand raises to her neck and gently rubs it. 

“She snapped it.” It’s a whisper and they both flinch, nausea rises in his stomach and he struggles to push it down. It hasn’t happened he reminds himself, whatever she seems to think has; because she wouldn’t be here if it were true and the thought sends another chill through him. Unwelcome visions of holding her lifeless, limp body invading his mind. He wants to shake her out of it, he’s more concerned than he’s ever been and he’s seen her bleeding half to death. Desperation pours through him, as he wonders if perhaps she’s losing her mind, he knows it can happen to mind fairies, the brain is such a fragile thing and they can lose themselves or even make others lose themselves. 

“Farah. Look at me.” He turns her head to him, her eyes still brown but vacant, tired. Jesus when’s the last time she slept? “Farah, please. Please. What’s going on?” He’s kissing her before he realises what he’s doing, his lips closing over hers as he pulls her closer to him and his eyes fall shut. It’s a move that he’s always wanted to make but hasn’t for fear that he might get slapped; it's worth the risk right now he can’t see her like this anymore. 

Just as he’s pulling away, afraid it’s not working, his face is suddenly in her hands and she crushes his lips back on hers, tongue probing trying to get his mouth to open. His hand knots in her hair as he allows her entry and he groans, she tastes like whisky and vanilla and he can’t help but drink her in. A throat clears nearby and the reality of the situation and the fact they are not alone sobers him.  
Pulling back and releasing her lips he opens his eyes and her gorgeous brown eyes are sparkling right back at him, tears falling. He lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and chuckles, pulling her face into his neck and glancing up to Ben. Their friend looks awed and perhaps uncomfortable with their actions but Saul can tell he’s beyond relieved too. 

Leaning back in his arms to meet his eyes again, her hand strokes his cheek. “You found me. I was so lost and you found me.” 

“Always Farah. Always.” 

She shifts in his arms so she’s more upright on his lap rather than laying and holds her hand out towards their friend. “Ben.” He hurries forward and clasps it the three of them huddled together in a strange little group hug. “Thank you, for helping me.” The botanist looks like he’s holding back his own tears but he smiles and nods. 

“What happened? Tell us?” Saul kisses her forehead as he waits to see what she's going to say.

“Rosalind’s been projecting into my dreams for a few weeks mocking me, taunting.” She glances up at him sheepishly because she definitely hasn’t mentioned this until now. Storing that for later he nods for her to continue. “Since her release it’s worse, she’s always there. She's decided that her final move with me is to kill me, it’s just a matter of time.” He squeezes her tighter to him, no way is that happening, certainly not now. “She’s already planned how to do it and she plays my death on a loop or attacks me unsuspecting in a dream. The sound of the crack...” her words trail off as she shudders, her hand flying to her neck and he watches as the haunting look creeps in slowly. He brushes his lips against hers gently and she exhales shaking the dark off. 

“No more getting lost now, I‘m in charge.” His words have the effect he hopes they will and she laughs loudly, poking her tongue out at him. 

“How is she getting past your mental barriers?” He’s thankful that Ben is actually being helpful because all Saul can think about is the woman in his lap. 

“Hard to say, I’m not certain if it’s because she’s the one that taught me to put them up or whether it’s because I’m getting so overtired that they fall on their own. When I woke up tonight I’d only been asleep for an hour or so, I was going to find one of you but obviously didn’t want to wake anyone so I grabbed a drink, came here and tried to focus on the smells of the flowers and Earth. It worked for a little but then she was back and it felt like there wasn’t a door out. I couldn’t get back out of my head.” She shudders.

“Just A drink?” She laughs again, licks her lips and smiles at him. 

“More than one perhaps, to try to numb my brain, but the bottle wasn’t even half full. You haven’t taken advantage of a drunken crazy woman.” He smiles, so relieved she’s okay that he doesn’t mind her teasing. 

“You should have seen him get through your shield. It was actually impressive.” His cheeks burn as they both turn to look at him, her smile is radiant. 

“You managed it again? How?” He doesn’t want to tell her, not in front of Ben. Not sitting on this hard bench.

“He just slowly puts his hand on it and it just melts away. I was not so fortunate.” Ben rubs his hip, wincing slightly and they both laugh at her mumbled apologies, until her laugh becomes a yawn. 

“Right, bed.” She tenses the second he says it and looks up at him with defiance.

“I don’t want to go back to my room.”

“Who said anything about your room? As if I’m letting you out of my sight ever again!” He smirks and Ben raises an eyebrow, watching them. He stands, lifting her with him so she’s laying in his arms again. 

“Saul, you can put me down.” 

“Hell no. What if someone steals you?” She laughs gently and just leans her head on his shoulder, and he realises just how tired she is; As if Farah Dowling would let him carry her without full rebellion. 

They say their goodbyes to Ben, and then head off across the school towards his suite, moments in she’s asleep and snuggled into him, her hand fisted in his shirt. There’s a war coming he knows and the beautiful woman in his arms is likely supposed to be the first casualty, but he’ll lay his own life down before that happens. Suite door still open as he left it, he carries her over the threshold, pushes the door closed with his foot and wakes her gently. “Farah, you need to get changed.” He lowers her to the bed and yanks a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers out. Just about awake she takes them from him, stands and begins to unwrap her dress. He turns away so fast he almost stumbles and her voice takes on a flirty tone. 

“You don’t need to turn away.” 

“Yes, I do because if I look at you there’s no way either of us are getting any rest.” Forcing his brain to name all the towns in Solaria he finds breathing easier again, turning when she murmurs. “Done.”

Well fuck. If he’d thought seeing her naked was a problem then he massively underestimated how she would look in his clothes. Long wild hair falling to her breasts over the baggy shirt, it’s hem only meeting mid thigh and her eyes are dark; she knows what he’s thinking. Pointing her towards the bed, he heads towards the bathroom. By the time he’s out, she’s under the duvet, hair splayed across the pillow and her breathing even. She’s asleep. 

A knock at the door startles him and his hand automatically grabs his knife from the drawer, his paranoia quick in, worried that Rosalind’s come for her. Cracking it open he realises it’s just Sky and he pulls the young man in, door shutting behind them. Sky’s eyes widen, first at the knife, then at the headteacher in his fathers bed. Saul places the knife on the nightstand and leads him to the armchairs, the farthest seats away from the bed. 

“I saw you carry her here, I was worried something was wrong.” It's whispered into the almost darkness, the lamp on his bedside table barely covering the space they're in.

“Why were you up?” He answers with his own question. 

The boy just rolls his eyes. “What’s going on? Why are you answering the door with a knife?” 

Debating on how much truth to give his son, he thinks about where lies have got them so far and the situation those lies have caused; so he tells him everything. Leaving out the condition they found her in and the kiss. 

“We’re going to keep her safe though right?” His heart swells for Sky, who’s looking at the woman with fear. 

“With my life.” His head snaps around their eyes meeting. “I know that’s hard for you to hear. I don’t ever want you to be alone in your life, but I would lay my life down for you and I will do the same for her. As her specialist thats always been my job anyway, but as her friend and -.” 

“I get it. I would for both of you too.” Saul shakes his head.

“Don’t even think about it.” 

“I guess I won’t be calling her Auntie anymore.” 

“Why not?” He can’t keep the surprise from his tone. 

“Something’s clearly changed between the two of you. Besides she’s always been more like a mother anyway.” Saul beams at the fondness he can see on the boys face.

Patting him on the shoulder he thanks him for being such a good kid and tells him to get to bed before pushing him through the door; he waits as the boy explains if they need help just to yell.

Once he’s gone he strips down to just his boxers and climbs in beside his beautiful fairy, moving so they face each other he’s surprised when she wraps her arms around his waist. 

“You’re awake.” She grins shyly, her eyes twinkling. 

“Yes, I have been for a few minutes. He’s a very sweet boy.” 

“He thinks the world of you.”

“Heaven knows why!” He kisses her forehead trying not to react as her hand strokes across his chest. “You know that I won’t allow you to die for me right?” 

“The choice won’t be yours, I won’t let her have you. Now sleep Farah, otherwise it’ll be time to get up again.” She pouts at him and he can’t stop himself from claiming her lips in a slow kiss.

“If I sleep she’ll come back.” 

“And if she does I’m right here to fight with you.” 

“One last question?” Her eyes are alight with curiosity and he’s intrigued. He holds up a finger. 

“Just one.” 

“How do you get past my shield?” He should of known it would be that, oh well it won’t hurt to tell her now. 

“I show it how much I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He kisses her and their eyes close, snuggled in to each other and whether it’s luck or his presence, Rosalind stays away.


	2. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no longer a dream, Rosalind is about to make it a reality. But some people aren't prepared to let Farah go down without a fight. Even if she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx, I'm just playing with their characters and plot. 
> 
> A/N: Okay so I have read and rewritten this so many times that the words barely make sense anymore and I can't decide if I'm happy with it or not. I hope that it's okay and there aren't too many mistakes. I may do one final chapter after full of fluff perhaps but that depends on you guys. I really hope you like it. Enjoy ❤️
> 
> DEDICATION: This was always going to be a one-shot and I just want to shout out and delicate this chapter to Vanessa7262 for giving me the realisation that they actually would go well together. Which prompted me to finish it. Thank you. X

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let her go.” The voice that calls across the old cemetery is as hard and cold as stone. She can’t see the person responsible for the interruption but she doesn’t need to. Knows the sound better than her own voice though she has never heard it sound so deadly. He's come for her, and it should please her; it doesn't, now he’ll be used as a pawn in the sick games that Rosalind loves to play. 

“Well look here Farah, your boy toy has come to play. How very cute.” the older woman's voice drips with sarcasm as she forces her; still suspended in mid-air to turn and face them. Glancing up, she spots him standing behind Rosalind, hand on his sword and pure fury in his eyes, concern shadows him as he looks her up and down checking her over. The tension is thick between the three. Farah doesn't want to look, can't look at him anymore and drops her eyes to the ground, holding her head up takes too much effort. “Don’t tell me after all these decades you two still haven't gotten together, that's tragic, pathetic really.” 

“I don't see why that is any of your business.” silently she begs him not to mock the older fairy, knows they both have a temper and knows it won't end well. She remembers his decision to lay his life down for her and winces. 

“Love is an emotion I have never understood, all it does is make you weak, helpless. Like little Farah here, who's amounted to nothing and it's all because she lets such pathetic human feelings ruin her.” She's trying to remind herself not to let her words affect her; that's exactly what she wants after all but it's hard to hear even after all these years. 

“You have no idea what she is capable of, she's better than you in every single way. Just because she isn't a murderer like you long for her to be.” 

“She IS a murderer and it would do you well to remember that, her actions from that day are the same as mine.” 

“No, you lied; manipulated us all and felt no remorse. That's not the same thing.” his voice is stern and she knows it's going to get him in trouble. Powerless to stop it. 

“Boring. Aren't you supposed to be in a car being carted off to prison?” Farah lifts her head to look at him, her eyes meeting his, he's much closer to Rosalind now and she can tell he's itching to do something stupid. If he's surprised about the prison comment he doesn't show it. 

“Terribly sorry to spoil any plans you had for me, but when I realised that she was alone here; likely with a murderous psychopath, that trumped anything else on my to-do list.” she knows what's coming before he does, her frontal view of the fairy means that she sees her eyes flash dangerously with magic. The invisible hand around her neck tightens as her breath is taken away from her, squeezing relentlessly. Her owns hands fly to her neck, scratching at her skin uselessly as she gasps for air that doesn't go anywhere. Her body flailing in the air, unable to brace itself against anything; Black spots appear in her vision, dizzyness creeps in and she's sure her skin is bleeding from her attempts to dislodge what isn't there.

“STOP IT!” the hand is released and she's panting, gasping air into her deprived lungs, it burns and her throat is dry, she's coughing and wheezing. 

“You’d do well to remember that I can end her life in seconds.” the fairy hisses to the specialist. Her vision is still swimming but she can just make out the sheer anguish on Sauls face. His eyes shining with concern and remorse.

“What is it you want?” his voice is quieter now, anger still lacing his tone. 

“I want to end her, to snap her stupid little neck. I showed you that didn't I Farah? Told you, warned you about this exact moment. Made you watch it over and over yet here we are. Why don't you tell him that you weren't even going to fight? That you didn't even try to defend yourself.” she doesn't want to look at him, to see the disappointment in his face at the half truthful words. 

“I’ve had enough of your lies. This is just a game to you.” His voice wavers and she knows that the previous words have hit home. 

“Perhaps. I grow tired of it anyway but in the interest of making it fairer, I'm going to give you a choice headmistress.” This is not going to be good, she already knows what she's going to say before she says it. Yet she is oddly relieved, she can save him. “Your life or his.” The clearing is already quiet but these words drape a horrible silence over them. Her eyes search for his, needs to tell him how sorry she is, that they're in this situation. His eyes are desperate, horrified because he already knows what she’ll choose. It's as easy as breathing because nothing means more to her than him, her life, her love. He shakes his head, eyes beginning to water. 

“An answer please Dowling.” 

“Kill me.” Rosalind beams as both women meet each other gaze, she's beyond thrilled with herself.

“Is that your final answer?”

“NO!” His shout is pained and it hurts her heart, she won't let him die for her; she's not worth that. 

“Yes.” Her own voice is full of determination, peace seeping into her because knows she's making the right choice and she’ll die happy knowing this is how she went, saving her soul mate. 

“FARAH NO!” 

“Tell him.” 

Her eyes meet his, she's trying to convey so much to him, to thank him for every single second she's spent with him; every word he's ever said to her. 

He makes a sudden run for Rosalind but she knocks him off his feet without even looking. She waits until he's looking back at her to whisper, “I love you.” his head is shaking wildly, trying to work out how to stop this. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, waits for the pain to come; the visions have provided her with a knowledge of how it will feel and she welcomes it. 

“Enough.” Her eyes snap open at the new voice, horrified. Bloom has entered the clearing from the side, her eyes wide. 

“Go away child, I'm busy.” Leave Bloom, leave. 

“No, there's too much that needs to be said. You owe us all that much.” the elder fairy bristles. 

“God you’re terribly annoying, you just cannot leave well enough alone, just like your-” her lips slam shut and the headmistress eyes her confused. 

“Just like my _mother_ you mean?” The girls fiery red hair whips around her face as she turns to meet Farah's eyes. 

“That's not possible.” the whispered words fall from her mouth before she can stop them and Bloom flinches, misunderstanding her meaning. But it is possible she realises with horror; the two have been close since they met, minus the evil fairy issue and she certainly sees a lot of herself in the young girl, even some physical traits. She hasn't dared hope. She turns to the older mind fairy as her hands scratch her neck again in fury. “She died, you told me, I saw-. WE BURIED HER!” tears burst from her eyes and she can't stop them, horror at the realisation that she's spent almost two decades visiting her child's empty grave. There is relief too, followed by more horror; her daughter exists, a beautiful fairy standing nearby about to watch her mothers own death. It's almost poetic. Openly sobbing she looks for Saul, needs his comfort but he’s gawping at Rosalind. 

“You are sick.” his words shake as Rosalind rolls her eyes at him. 

“She planned it all, beginning to end.” Bloom's voice is shaky as she stares at the headmaster, watching his reaction to her. “Come on tell us how you did it?”

“Insolent child, you are becoming more work than you're worth.” the older air fairy looks like she's pondering it for the moment before pride spreads across her face. “But, since it is one of my greatest plans, I'll explain. Farah has always been powerful, it's why I took her on, but powerful fairies make powerful children and I needed one for the future; for now. I knew how I wanted it all to go and it was truly too easy to persuade Doran to get you drunk that night, always so prim and proper, I helped him slip you alcohol. He’d always had a thing for you and once you were out of it I made sure he took you to bed.” she feels the colour drain from her face, though it gave her her daughter, that night has tormented her since it happened, she knew she hadn't been drinking. “When you came to my office the next morning wanting help, I talked you down, told you I had seen you drinking and offered you some raspberry leaf tea.” she smirks. “For fertility, if you didn't know.” 

A choked gasp forces itself out of her throat. “You made him take advantage of me?! I came to you for help, I trusted you.” the tears won't stop, it's too much. She's been a pawn forever and she knows she’ll never be free as long as the evil in front of her lives. 

“How do we know this isn't another trick. We- I would remember if Farah had been pregnant. She would have told me, I would have helped her!” he turns towards her, his face is screwed up in agony. “I would have helped you, protected you.” love swells in her chest and she falls impossibly more in love with him, this man that is always so willing to be there for her. 

“Her insecurities made that easy, I told her what the school would think of her, that they'd find her dirty and disgusting. I hadn't banked on your concern, we had used a spell to hide the bump and the physical traits but you watched her too much, noticed her sickness, her pain. One night you caught her trying to run away, she confessed then and told you everything.” She takes a deep breath, clearly pausing to add effect; the three of them hanging onto every word. 

“Later that night I found you cuddled up asleep together and I knew she'd told you, that you'd sworn just as you have now, to protect her.” Confusion takes over as she looks at Saul, his expression mirrors her; she doesn't remember this. “I couldn't have that so I wiped your memory of it, and sent you away with Ben on a mission. When I saw Farah the next morning I told her you had come to me and BEGGED me to remove your memory of the baby, that you couldn't handle knowing she'd been with someone else, so she begged me to make her forget telling too.”

A choked shocked sob comes from Bloom but Saul drops to his knees, gasping, eyes swimming with tears as they connect with hers. “I would never hurt you like that on purpose. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you.” she watches as his eyes then find Bloom and his mouth offers her a tiny pained smile. “Both of you.” 

“Then you used the stress of Aster Dell to send her into labour, tricking mum in to trapping you days later.” All three sets of eyes turn to Bloom, who's holding a small black book. Rosalind visibly pales.

“How did you-?” 

“Oh well when I freed you the other night I remembered you staring at a piece of wall that we passed, and something felt weird about it. So once I realised how traitorous and evil you are I went back to inspect it. As I'm sure the headteachers will tell you, I'm exceptionally good at being where I'm not supposed to be.” Blooms face is a picture of nonchalance and Sauls lip is twitching but Rosalind is furious. 

“That's private.” snapping her fingers, the book tears apart in Blooms hand. Farah winces but the redhead just smiles. 

“First world crime shows teach you to have back up evidence, so I hope you don't mind but I handed them out to Professor Harvey and the Queen before I left to come here.” 

Struggling to hold her head up, exhaustion is creeping over her as she listens to her daughter with pride, so she's completely unprepared for the hand tightening around her throat again. This time she doesn't have the energy to fight and flail, it feels like she's been hanging for hours rather than minutes and her limbs are heavy. Panicking she manages to tilt her head back, mouth open as she struggles for air; her lips turning blue.

“No!” comes from both Saul and Bloom but it's the next voice that retracts the hand and allows her to breathe. 

“For goodness sake Rosalind release her.” 

_Luna_

Farah’s never been so thrilled to hear her voice, but that's not all she can hear; LOTS of footsteps. Opening her eyes she sees that they now have a rather large audience, the winx girls and some other students have joined Bloom. The specialists, battalion and some guards hover near Luna on the right and behind Rosalind, Sky and Ben each have a hand on Sauls shoulder, his knees still on the ground. Her vision is in and out of focus but she manages to meet Bens eyes, they speak to her as if whispering and remind her to take deep breaths. Always the medic. 

“I give you credit. It was very clever to play Farah and I off against each other all these years, with our history of not getting along, but you crossed a line when you brought our children into this. I know now that you are why Stella lost control, that you were projecting into her mind just like Bloom. I should have seen it before when she told me that it was like the jealousy was whispering to her. You're repulsive.” 

“I was practising.” Rosalind smirks, no remorse. “It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to penetrate her mind unfortunately you have Farah to thank for that.” The crowd begins to murmur and she catches Lunas remorseful eyes. 

“Rosalind, for your treachery, your war crimes and for the evidence we have of planned treason, kidnapping and murder. I sentence you to Death.” 

“Then I'm taking her with me.” 

Time seems to slow as Farah watches several things happen at once; Rosalinds hand fists and pressure around her neck increases, before faltering as several fairies aim magic at her. She throws up all her energy into her own shield just as a Rosalind does the same. Knowing what's going to happen before it actually does, Her eyes meet Sauls own, knowing as he screams her name that he understand what's about to happen. 

The world explodes in front of her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x- 

Saul Silva doesn't know much about magic, only what he's learnt from the woman he loves. He does, however, know what happens when immense power meets and one glance up to find Farahs eyes on him, confirms she's seen it too. 

“FARAH!” He watches as she manages a small shield and then there's an explosion of power around him; several fairies have attacked Rosalind to help the headmistress and it's all collided on the evil woman's own defensive barrier. It penetrates and takes her down in a flurry of colours but not before a ripple effect knocks everyone around him off their feet. Horrified he watches as the ripple hits Farahs shield and as she's already in the air, her body is sent soaring backwards her coat flapping around her. Scrambling across the mud and grass he's already moving towards her as he sees her smack the ground. She rolls a little and then lays still; flat on her back, one arm out to her side, her eyes open. Finding his feet he crosses the rest of the distance and descends on her as the world begins to move again behind him. 

“FARAH!” Pulling her into his arms gently and urgently tears pour down his face. There's blood in her hair, all around her neck and her eyes are wide; blue and unblinking. She looks like she did the night in the greenhouse but she's oh so still, her breathing weak and as he reaches for a pulse he struggles to breathe; it's barely there.  
“BEN?! BEN!” he glances up trying to see through tears, guards stand over Rosalind; some people still getting to their feet. Ben's jumping up, eyes darting around. “BEN PLEASE!” The moment he spots the pair his eyes widen and he's running towards them. “Its okay Farah, Bens coming and he's going to help you okay, so you need to hold on. Please hold on.” He sobs into her hair, blood wetting his cheek as she continues to lay still.  
Suddenly their friend is there pulling her away from him slightly, his eyes wide with fear as his irises become green, his hand running over her head and down her body. 

“NO!” Saul glances up, Bloom is running towards them now desperation on her face, Sky appears beside her his arms wrapping around her to stop her collapsing to the floor as she comes to a stop next to them. Ben pulling a vial from his pocket (thankfully still in one piece despite his own fall) snaps the specialists attention back to his fairy. 

“Ben?” the earth fairy turns to him.

“We need to get this down her throat, it will hopefully help stabilise her for now and I need something to stop the bleeding on her head. I can't do much here we need get her back home so I can try.” looking over his shoulder. “Terra” she's beside him in seconds “I need you to get back to the greenhouse, start setting up; everything.” The girl nods trying and failing not to cry at her godmother on the ground. “Now Terra.” His voice is low and then she's gone. “Tip her head back Saul.” The liquid slides down her throat but makes no noticeable difference. “Bloom I need you to come and press your jacket to her wound okay? Firmly.” The girl drops to the ground next to them, lifting her mother's head and pressing the material against it before laying it in her lap. There's blood everywhere and he watches as the girl strokes her cheek. 

He doesn't want to say it but he needs to, knows he won't like the answer but needs to draw attention to it. “Ben her eyes?” She still hasn't blinked, her eyes haven't looked around or changed colour.

“I don't know Saul. I don't, but we need to get her back right now okay?” He nods and they help him to his feet, clutching her to his chest. Bloom keeps pressure on her head as they walk together through the group that have gathered in the clearing. He sees Luna's eyes widen as they pass and he spitefully hopes that she feels remorse for her treatment of Farah. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It doesn't take long to reach the greenhouse and lay her on the cot that's been set up. Ben immediately becomes a flurry of activity, Sam and Terra his helping hands. His knees feel like they're going to buckle and Sky is suddenly shoving him into a chair he's pulled close. 

“Can I get you anything?” 

“Pink Tea.” his eyes are on the love of his life, her head facing him, blue eyes still unseeing. 

“Pink tea?” confusion laces his tone. 

“Its in that box over there.” Bens worked out that Saul can't be helpful right now and has taken pity on the boy. “Its Farah’s favourite.” he winces and Sky nods moving out of the way. 

“She drinks it to calm her, but she hates how it dyes her cups. It tints her lips pinker and makes her smile.” Ben pauses and eyes him, eyebrows pulled together. 

“Sky, add some brandy to the tea. I think he's in shock.” someone pushes the drink into his hand and he takes a sip of the liquid, the smell making him feel at home.  
He takes another sip and then leans forwards to press his forehead against hers. 

“Please wake up.” he whispers over her face. Before he closes his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Startling awake, he sits bolt upright unsure how long he's been asleep. At some point, someone has laid him on a cot identical to Farahs. 

_Farah_

It doesn't take long to find her, her cot is right next to his. Moving to her side he looks her over, her coat and scarf are gone, a bandage is wrapped around her head, another covers the scratches on her throat, and she's horribly pale but he breathes a sigh of relief as he notices her breathing, though rattling; is stronger than before and her eyes are closed. 

“Your up?” Ben's relieved voice comes from behind him and he turns to greet him. 

“How long have I been out?“ stretching as he realises it's dark outside. 

“About 6 hours.” 

“Holy shit. How does she drink that tea and get anything done?” Ben chuckles.

“Well the brandy probably helped with that, you were in shock and I wanted you to rest. I didn't know it would knock you out but I guess it's the combination. I'll have to teach her that for when you become too much.” His friend's voice lowers as the amusing words sober them. 

“How is she?” the botanist sighs.

“It didn't look good for a while, she's pretty bruised. Definitely has a broken rib or two and her throat will be sore for a while. It took ages to get her head to stop bleeding but we got it under control eventually. As far as her mentality, I really don't know. The mind is a complex thing, certainly for a mind fairy, particularly a powerful one like Farah. There was no blinking, no reaction to light but then about an hour ago she took a deep sigh and her eyes just fluttered shut. Her eyes were stuck blue so perhaps her magic is protecting and healing her mind in some way.” 

Blinking back tears he feels the fury burn as he asks “Rosalind?”

“Dead. Most likely from the actual explosion itself, we’re extremely lucky that the same didn't happen to Farah, they were so close together.” Saul nods.

“She knew what was coming, her and I both worked it out and I saw her throw her shield up.” 

“Thats why she flew backwards, she was exhausted so there's no way it would work as efficiently as usual, we're bloody lucky it worked at all.” 

“Everyone else okay?”

“A few people got hit with rebounding magic but they're all patched up. Beatrix, Riven and Dane are in the holding cell waiting for Luna to question them tomorrow. She's staying in the guest suite, she wants to wait for Farah to wake.” Saul rolls his eyes but at least she's trying. “Andreas; who's alive by the way, has been arrested and taken to the guard until Luna decides what to do with him.” 

“He’s alive?”

“Yep, turns out he's been in hiding, raising Beatrix ready to help Rosalind. Sky is furious.” the young boy isn't the only one, Jesus that must have sucked finding that out. “Bloom has been in and out of here like the wind, I'm going to make her stay next time because walking across the grounds this much must be exhausting.” 

“You know?”

“I've had a lot of updates, though I've always thought they look alike. I can't believe she hid that from us so well, or at least from me. It sounds like you noticed.” Ben offers him a glass of whiskey and he takes it appreciatively. 

“It didn't help though. She's mourned for her child every day, visited its grave. How did we not notice that?” 

“Its not your fault Saul. You know as well as I do that we see what Farah wants us to see. She just wasn't ready to tell us.” 

“The stuff that Rosalind did to her Ben, it's all been a game.” He shudders as Ben drags a hand across his face. 

“Yes, I've read the journals. From the minute she met Farah she started planning this, every step of it. She's been emotionally torturing her forever, we just didn't realise how bad. I'm not sure how she's going to take that.”

“What happened to the father?” His tone is low, menacing. 

“Looks like he started questioning Farah and worked out what Rosalind had done. He's dead, buried in the forest somewhere.” Remorse fills him, sounds like he tried to do the right thing just a little too late. “I asked if we could keep this, it was hidden in a journal. I thought she might like it, I already know you will.” Ben hands him the piece of thick paper and he turns it over to look. 

It's an old black and white photo of Farah standing sideways in her office (Rosalinds back then) and she's clearly heavily pregnant. She looks incredible and he runs his thumb over it. Her hair is down and curly around her shoulders, her leggings and strap top showing off the bump, her hand over it. Her eyes are sparkling, happy as she gazes down at the bump. Tears burn his eyes.  
“Thankyou Ben, she’s going to love this.”

“I presume the bitch kept it just to be spiteful, but I'm thankful Farah deserves it. According to the journal it was taken only days before Aster Dell.” 

He nods, “Ben, I think Bloom’s afraid of me.” The thought makes him sad. He's always stern with the kids but he doesn't have a problem with her and now more so than ever.

“I think weary is more accurate, the girl is going through a lot and she knows you love Farah but she's not sure how she fits in yet. Don't forget she treated Farah pretty horribly and then released Rosalind only to find that she was hurting her mum in the process. It will take time, try and be nice.” 

“When did you get so wise?” he huffs, then yawns and his friend laughs. 

“Get some more sleep, I promise I'll wake you if there's a change.” Nodding and ignoring his own cot, he climbs in next to his fairy, pulling her close; just as the door swings open. Bloom stands in the doorway, she looks exhausted and he can tell she's worried that's she's interrupted something. 

“Theres no change Bloom, please stay and get some rest.” Ben's voice is commanding but she hesitates. 

Saul points to the cot he's just vacated. “Please lay down.” his voice is quiet and almost timid, she looks at him surprised before heading towards it and laying down. “We’ll talk in the morning but you need to rest, I don't want to have my arse kicked by your mother when she wakes.” She grins and the tension is broken as she takes the hand he's not holding. They are both asleep within minutes as Ben tinkers away at his desk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time he wakes the sun is up, and there's a beautiful fairy tucked in his arms still. Ben is hovering over them. 

“Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just needed to check her bandage.” Saul uses the opportunity to disappear to the bathroom and when he returns his friend is sat back at the table. He takes a seat opposite a question in his eyes, it's answered before he says it aloud. “No change yet I'm afraid.” 

He nods, expecting that. 

“Have you slept?”

“Yes Terra and Sam kept watch for a bit, they'll make fine medics one day. They'll be back later.” 

“Wheres Bloom?” 

“Here! We got coffee and breakfast.” The redhead is crossing the threshold with Sky, trays in their hands. “The queen did an assembly, she's given everyone the day off and she's gone to talk to Beatrix.” Her eyes narrow and darken, Sky squeezes her hand. Saul narrows his own eyes at the pair. “Did either or you sleep much?” Sky nods and smiles. 

“A little.” is the redhead's answer and though he's sure it's not enough he gets it. “Thank you.” He smiles at her. They dish out food and drinks in silence and he's grateful to them when he takes a mouthful of coffee. 

Summoning some courage from a glance at Ben, he turns to the young girl next to him. “Bloom.” she turns her attention to him, nervously. “I wanted to apologise, I known that sometimes I come across too stern and unapproachable-” Ben pretends to choke and he shoots him a nasty glare. “We have to be so firm as the voice of authority and sometimes it makes us forget that we don't need to be like that with everyone, that you should never feel uncomfortable talking to us. I know you had a similar conversation with the boss.” she nods and laughs at his teasing of her mother so he continues. “But certainly with your relationship with Sky, I should have made an effort, that makes your family even without your relationship with Farah. We are all a family now and I want you to know that you can come to me with anything.” she looks like she's about to cry, but he's almost finished. “That woman has meant everything to me forever and I'm so sorry I didn’t protect you both. That will never happen again. I promise.”

Arms are thrown around him and he splutters unused to such affection; before he relents and pulls her close. Sky and Ben are both hastily wiping their own tears away, their heads turned trying to hide them as the redhead pulls away and leans back to grab the young boys hand. 

“I must be dead if you are willingly offering apologies.” 

The table freezes; heads turning as one. His fairy is laying there watching them, eyes brown and sparkling. Her head bandage is missing and her hair is free, she's smiling widely. It takes a minute to break the spell but Saul reaches her first, pulling her to him, holding her tightly. 

“Ow.” he releases her; horrified. She laughs, wheezing a little and rests her hand on his chest. 

“It's okay. I'm okay.” He kisses her, her other hand touching his cheek. 

“You scared the hell out of me.” Her eyes cloud but her smile stays.

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be, just for the love of God don't do it again.” Her eyes twinkle again and she kisses him, before turning to the others, as he helps her sit up. Bloom practically launches herself on her, her free arm wrapping around the girls small frame. Chin tucked under her head she kisses her daughters hair as Sky joins them next; his arm over Sauls's shoulders. 

“Did I tell you, you could take that bandage off you stubborn fairy?” It's the botanists way of dealing with emotion and they both know it. 

“Ben.” He too joins the group hug, their relief palpable. 

“I love you.” he murmurs in her ear.

“I love you more.” 

They're going to be okay.


	3. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's never done anything like this. Blooms family want to know her and the thought is terrifying. How does it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx.  
> I'm merely playing with their characters. 
> 
> I wasn't going to add this chapter but it wouldn't leave my mind. So here it is and I hope you love it as much as I do! ❤️

It’s swelteringly hot in the school, the sun is high in the sky as he manoeuvres his way through the corridors of the fairy building. Students pass him on their way to and from classes, some even ditching; those particular students are easy to spot because they scurry away from him like he's lava. He’s pretty certain at this point that he could walk this route with his eyes closed, though he's not brave enough to try it; it's become a bit of a routine in the last few weeks. Since the final showdown with Rosalind, everyone's nerves have been frayed, students and teachers alike are easily startled; on edge. Ironically he always thought that once she was gone the haze of anxiety that had loomed over them for so long, would lift. It hasn't. Between him and Ben they check on Farah relentlessly, a nervous habit that neither can seem to switch off despite her multiple warnings and threats; Bloom and Sky have been doing it too and he knows that it frustrates her. “She's not used to people caring so much” he’d told them late one evening after she had booted them all from her office. His own participation in this is at least partly her own fault. Already in overprotective mode, the bond between them provides him with updated feelings often, when they are particularly strong. The woman who is now his girlfriend, for lack of a better word; constantly apologises for this though it's unnecessary. He loves their bond as much as he loves her; it's unique, something they alone share and he relishes in being able to read her even a little. 

Which is why he's left his first year class in the capable hands of Sky to find out what is bothering his fairy, she's nervous, extremely so and he can't concentrate until he knows what's got her so wound up. Reaching her office he ignores Aisha spluttering at him about her not wanting to be disturbed and pushes open her office door; closing it behind him. 

The woman in question is pacing, hands tucked into her trouser pockets, lip worrying between her teeth. “Farah?” 

“Saul?” Coming to a stop she turns to look at him, leaning back on her desk a smile spreading across her face, her hand reaches out and he takes it, pulling him forward so he closes the distance between them. His own hand coming up to caress her cheek, he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her gently. Lips vibrate beneath his as she releases a gentle moan, she sighs as he releases her “i will never tire of you doing that.” He beams, heart swelling; moving a hand around her waist across her blue blouse he lifts her and carries her to the couch. Laughter tickles his ear. “I can walk you know.” How is it possible to love someone so much? Their love has been there forever but now they are together it's so much more than he ever thought it could be, a spark now a full blown fire. 

Dropping onto the leather, he keeps hold of her so she falls just next to him, sideways so her legs are over his. “Are you going to tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” As if he's flicked a switch he can see and feel the anxiety that creeps back in.

“Vanessa and Micheal Peters have invited us to dinner tonight.” Somewhere inside of him, recognition flares but he can’t grasp onto it. Her eyes roll at him and he chuckles unapologetically in response. “Blooms parents.”

Ah that makes sense, he knows they've communicated a few times and he's wondered himself whether they would want to know her so he's unsurprised they've reached out. “Thats a good thing Farah.” His eyes meet hers, doubt shining in them.

“I don't know what to do, what to wear; what if they don't like me?” It's moments like these that he curses Rosalind and Luna, for always making her second guess herself for their own enjoyment. It's damaging and he hates it. 

“Farah Dowling.” Her eyes roll again at the use of her full name but it brings a small smile to her face. “What in the world is there not to like about you?” 

“My life has directly impacted theirs, I've caused them grief.” 

“You gave them a child; a life, without even knowing. A chance at a family.” Wincing at his words she turns her head into his chest. 

“A child that almost burned her mother alive because she couldn't control her powers, powers they didn't know about or understand.” The harsh words slip from her lips before taking a shuddering breath. “I apologise that was unfair of me.” 

“You’re right Farah, that did happen and it's shit that it did but at best that's on Rosalind not you. Her parents don't love her any less because of it.” 

“I just don't want to cause anymore complication in their life, my sudden presence and my role as birth mother; it can't be easy to hear and that's without the whole magical element.” Swiping a lone tear from her cheeks he grips her and pulls her up so their heads are more level. 

“Listen to me, they are going to love you, not only because of who you are as a person but because it's clear you love Bloom. They'll probably have questions and you need to answer them as honestly as possible but even if worst case they don't necessarily like you, Bloom is old enough to make her own decisions; it won't matter.” Legs either side of him before he's even consciously aware she's moved, her lips press a quick kiss onto his. 

“You always know the right thing to say to me. I love you.” Lips meet again with an urgency that wasn't there before, as she rocks her hips into his; his hands fisting the back of her blouse. Its always like this between them now, the urge to touch each other always simmering just below the surface. He’ll never get enough of her. 

“Farah-” It's a warning, they're in her office, middle of the day; door unlocked. Leaning back she smirks and checks her watch.

“I’ve got 5 minutes.” Gripping her hips he stands, turns and drops her back alone on the couch; She squeals and glares at him. 

“5 minutes is not nearly long enough and you know it. Don't tease me.” Though the temptation is huge, her skin is flushed, her hair just slightly out of place from their snogging. “I'm going temptress, others will think I'm shirking my duty.” Eyes hooded and dark, she blows him a kiss as he forces one foot in front of another out of her office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you rea-” Stepping out of the bathroom into their suite later that evening, he chokes on the words before they're even out of his mouth. “You can't wear that!” If the sight before him wasn't so glorious he might have taken a second to phrase that better. Turning from her position in front of the bed, she positively glowers at him, though he can feel the tinge of hurt. 

“What's wrong with what I'm wearing?” His eyes roam all over her, her curls are pinned high on the top of her head, lips painted red; jewellery in all the usual places. The dress is a deep red wrap around, it's not revealing or inappropriate just fitted to her every curve. The usual kind of dress she wears for classes but this one always does something peculiar to him; must be the colour. Her legs are bare from the knee, her feet encased in black heels with the red soles. She's radiant.

“Its not what's wrong with it, you look incredible; that's the problem.” Blood pumping he crosses to her and breaches her space, pulling her flush against him. Her eyes have lost their ire and are twinkling, wide with lust. “You know full well that everytime you wear this I have to get you out of it, are you doing this to tease me?” Perhaps it's pay back for leaving her hanging earlier. 

A blush creeps across her neck and he can tell that it's not about that. “I just- wearing it makes me feel beautiful. I like the way you look at me when I wear it. I just wanted to feel nice.” Sometimes he really does put his foot in it. 

“Farah, you look beautiful in everything you wear, whether it's a dress, armour or my personal favourite; nothing.” She smiles. 

“You look incredible too.” Convinced by her to dress smart, he's wearing black slacks and a dark grey shirt; unusual from him to get so dressed up but as she runs her hands over his chest, it's worth it. Besides it will fit in with his secret plans for later. 

“Lets go before I change my mind and take you here right now.”

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Why is she so nervous? Saul is right, maybe not with non magical humans but she deals with lots of people on a daily basis. So why does this feel so different? His arm is around her waist keeping her grounded, a gift basket hanging from her wrist as they wait on the doorstep. The basket is perhaps little extreme but she's certain that it's customary to bring something when you're invited to this type of thing. Then had come the struggle of what to put in it, travelling to a first world market would have probably been best but it hadn't seemed like a good idea, so she gathered fairy equivalents. A bottle of fairy wine (must remind them to drink that sparingly), her own personal favourite kinds of chocolates; and then she spent a few hours earlier taking photos of the school so they could see it and a few of Bloom busy doing things or in her suite with her friends. Hopefully its enough though technically speaking she shouldn't bring things back to the first world for the sake of secrecy but she figures it's an unusual situation anyway and since they already know of the other world it can't do harm. 

The door swings open to reveal Bloom, a big smile on her face. “Please come in.” Shopping over the threshold she immediately offers to take her coat and Saul helps her slide out of it, nerves vibrate across her skin; she feels exposed. Her daughter wraps her arms around her and the man next to her. “I’m so glad you came.” 

“Of course.” 

“Wouldnt miss it.” the pair chime in together as they follow the young redhead into a dining room. It's decorated beautifully, spacious and simple and it settles her a little; it truly is a home. A couple are seated at the table and stand as they approach, warm but hesitant smiles on their faces; Micheal instantly reaches forwards to shake hands with them both, his wife nodding at them. 

“Miss Dowling, Mr Silva. Welcome.” 

“Please call me Farah.”

“Saul.” 

“Of course, please have a seat, dinner won't be long. Can I get either of you a drink? Wine perhaps?” Taking their seats opposite, Sauls hand immediately finds her knee under the table, the bouncing it had been planning on doing stalls. 

“Wine would be fantastic thank you.” Watching as he leaves to go to the kitchen she turns to look at the blonde woman sat opposite. “Oh, this is for you.” Remembering the basket she hands it to her across the table just as Bloom joins them and sits at the head. 

“Thankyou so much you really didn't have to.” Hesitation clouds her features slightly and Farah frowns.

“I apologise if I have over stepped, I thought it was customary to bring something.” Turning to find her daughter she tilts her head. Has she done something wrong?

Vanessa smiles at her and surprisingly grabs her hand, bringing her attention back. “No it's fine, I apologise. I just wasn't expecting it. You really didn't have to but it's appreciated.” Her husband returns and hands them a glass of wine each, taking a sip of the cool liquid calms her. It's delicious, very different to their own wine but she loves it immediately. 

“This is delicious thank you.” Glancing at her partner she finds that he also has a smile on his face, pleased. Smiling she turns back to find the other couple looking through the basket. 

“Is this the school?” The words are barely more than a whisper as Vanessa pulls the photos into her hands. 

“Yes, I thought you might like to see it. I'm fully intending to sneak you in one day if you would like.” 

“Really? YES! Thank you!” Their daughter is beside herself with glee. 

“That would be wonderful, it looks so beautiful.” Startled to see tears in the couples eyes, she quickly realises that it's happiness and her shoulders finally relax. 

“Are you allowed to do that?” Micheal asks her, watching as she twirls her wine glass between her fingers. Saul snorts beside her.

“As if that would stop her.” Tension broken everyone laughs as she smacks his arm. 

“Don’t make out like I'm the rule-breaker out of us.” 

“Except you actually are, as if you don't get sick enjoyment going against Luna.” She laughs as he tilts his drink towards her. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Isn’t Luna the queen?” Micheal's eyes are wide but amused, Vanessa is laughing; Bloom at her side. 

“Unfortunately.” 

An alarm sounds from the kitchen and the couple get to their feet. “Thats dinner, we’ll just be a minute.” 

“Do you need any help?” Saul's asking from beside her.

“No, no you sit please. We’ll be right back.” He turns to her as they disappear.

“You okay?” His eyes crinkling and she knows he's trying to read her.

“Absolutely.” She beams at him, unsure why she was feeling so nervous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner is a delightful affair, Steak and chips with vegetables. A few more glasses of wine than she's used to, she loves that; because their wine isn't as potent, she can enjoy more of it. Bloom has been delightful and it's lovely to see her so relaxed as she tells stories from both sides of her life. Laughter has been constant and Saul hasn't stopped smiling from his position next to her.

“Farah, we actually have a little something for you.” Vanessa stands and returns to the table, sliding a flat square box across to her. Lifting the lid, her air leaves her lungs at the Black and gold book before her, it's some kind of album she realises and a picture of Bloom adorns the front. Saul's arm comes around her waist, squeezing gently. Trying to not get emotional and failing, she pulls the book from it's box and opens it. It’s full of photos, seemingly from various points in Blooms life. A tear rolls down her cheek as she runs her hand over the delicately drawn gold vines that surround each picture. “We thought you might like to have these, we copied all our favourites.”

A sob threatens to choke her as she takes in the photos, Bloom as a baby, her chubby little hands. Birthday parties with cake all over her face. A tightening in her chest takes her by surprise and she pushes her chair back swiftly. “I'm sorry, excuse me just a moment.” Making a hasty retreat through the glass doors into the garden, closing the door behind her. 

The air has chilled outside, and she wishes she had her coat; no matter. Drawing the cold air into her lungs she tries to put her emotional barrier back up. The click of the door behind her makes her aware she's no longer alone. 

“I didn't mean to upset you.” The woman by her side says quietly in the dark. 

“No, honestly; I like it very much. I've spent so many years being sad over her supposed death, I try very hard to keep my emotions inside. I wasn't prepared for the response to such a beautiful gift.” 

“I can't imagine how hard that must of been, and I know you weren't given a choice but I'm very thankful.” she turns to look at the woman who's raised her child as her own.

“I am thankful too, she's had a beautiful life, a loving family. Though the choice wasn't mine I am glad that it went how it did, you've given her a far better life than she would of had with us, stuck under Rosalinds rule.” Suddenly she's engulfed in a hug, and wraps her own arms around the other woman. 

“You and Saul, you're a part of our family now.”

“And you ours.” Both smiling, they head back into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay?” Is the first thing out if his mouth once they're back at Alfea and she smiles at him.

“Yes. Thank you for coming with me. I think it went well.” pulling her into his arms, she breathes in the scent that's so uniquely him. 

“I told you they’d love you.” He kisses her head as she gazes over his shoulder at the box on her desk. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, I know you're probably tired but I have something I want to show you if you're up for it?” 

“Always.” Leaving her office they walk arm in arm down through the school to the gardens and she spots the difference immediately. One of the trees on the lawn has been covered in twinkling lights, the white light glowing like tiny stars. A bench sits below it, flower petals covering the surface and the ground around it. Breath catching she turns her head to look up at him, he's beaming, his eyes alight with love and perhaps a hint of fear, though she's not sure why. “Saul it's beautiful.” 

Stopping next to the bench, he kisses her lightly; one hand still holding hers. “I want you to close your eyes, don't open them until I say okay?” Nerves prickle her, his or her own she's not sure. What's happening? Doing as he asked, she listens as he shuffles around, other footsteps coming closer. 

“Open.” Her family are around her, Ben and his children, Sky as well as Bloom despite having left her only minutes before in the human world. They're smiling widely at her. 

“What?” Its then she sees where he is and tears fill her eyes, he's on one knee in front of her. One hand in hers, the other holding a ring box. 

“Farah Dowling, I have loved you from the moment I met you. You have been everything to me, friend, partner and girlfriend. I cannot imagine a world without you in it. I know maybe this seems fast, but I refuse to waste another moment, I want to give you everything you've ever dreamed of. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” There's cheering, crying and an abundance of joy as he slides the sparkling jewel on her finger just before she launches herself at him. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much more.”


	4. Andreas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes home. Is everyone happy about it? Is there hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or winx. I just borrow the story and play with their characters.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short chapter but I got carried away. Enjoy! 😁

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Smiling shyly at the voice Farah turns towards her desk, hands in pockets to find Luna’s face hovering inches above it. 

“Yes thank you, it was quite the surprise.” 

“Oh come along Farah it can't have been that much of a surprise, the man has always been enthralled.” Idily she wonders if it will ever stop being strange that they are trying to get along, a lifelong fued finally at an end. 

“Perhaps, I'll notify you when we have our date. It would be an honour if you would attend.” Sitting at her table, she reaches for her tea cup; wincing as the hot liquid brushes her lips. Inviting the Queen is kind, but also probably non optional anyway. 

“It would be an honour, though perhaps you’ll rescind that information when you hear the reason for my intrusion.” Lowering the cup to her saucer her eyes raise to focus on the light fairys face. “I have a proposition, a favour perhaps if you could call it that.”

Uh oh. “Go on?” 

“Andreas. We have been through his memories several times now, his mind a pool of betrayal and distaste for Rosalind. It seems as though she played him as she played us. He feels remorse, particularly for you.” Reaching for her tea once more, the action easing her nerves, she waits for the woman to continue. “With that, alongside the journals in which she talks about manipulating him; I have no cause to hold him. He wants to go home Farah, to Alfea.” Sucking in a sharp breath her mouth pops open of it's own accord. “Now I understand this is a big decision but perhaps he could teach? Or even just join the battalion? I already know that Silva will be displeased. I was rather hoping you would discuss it with him.” 

“Of course, can I have until the end of the day?” Damn, inside she winces Saul is probably not going to on board with this. As far as she’s concerned she's famed for giving second chances, for helping people be better; but it isn't her Andreas has wronged. 

“Take all the time you need Farah, just let me know.” 

“Thank you I will.” Once the projection vanishes she allows a sigh to pass her lips realising she needs to talk to Sky as well, it's going to be a long day. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's almost time for his class to break for lunchtime when he happens to look up and spot his beautiful fiance walking across the grass towards them. Radiant in a navy blue jumpsuit that he's never seen before, it has an overlay of lace over the top half, her shoulders and arms bare as it clearly does up around her neck, like a lace collar. Hands in her pockets, she's smiling at him, her hair pulled up into it's usual braided chignon (at least he thinks that's what its called). 

The students sparring on the mat in front of him are finishing just as she reaches the opposite side of the mat. 

“Headmistress Dowling, have you come to watch?” Riven waggles his eyebrows at her and then notices the glare he's throwing his way. 

“Watch? I was rather hoping I could have a turn.” There's a sparkle in her eyes as they meet his own, her earrings glinting in the sunlight a beaming smile on her face. 

“I’ll give you a turn Miss.” Stepping threatening towards him, Sky reaches the boy first and smacks him over the back of the head. He grins.

“Headmaster Silva. Up for the challenge?” The class instantly start shouting at him, telling him he has to and so he hoists himself up on the mat. Walking towards her to help her up is futile because as he watches she jumps, impressively high, clearing the side of the mat and landing on her feet in her dainty heels. It's taken minimal effort and he watches as her eyes fade from blue to brown. 

“I'm not sure it's a challenge if I'm essentially guaranteed to get my arse kicked. All the more embarrassing if you can do it dressed like that, in _those_ shoes.” The class is shouting around them, choosing who they want to support as Sky hands her a stick, Saul forces his body not to react as she crouches to receive it. Riven tentatively hands him his own stick and he immediately whacks him with it. Turning back towards her he finds she's standing at full height again, twirling the stick between her fingers lazily. Excitement courses through him, he loves sparring with Farah, beautiful, powerful, incredible and she's always been exceptional at it. Which in hindsight isn't surprising as she generally excels at everything she does. “As some of you may know, when we went to school here it was very different, strict in preparation for war, Miss Dowling and I were a part of an elite team once we’d graduated.”

“But she's just a fairy.” He and the woman opposite both turn to glower at Dane, idiot. Since Beatrix’s imprisonment and his own release he's been nothing short of awful to the head of the school.

“I most certainly am not JUST a fairy.” 

“Regardless, do you know how important it is for fairies to be able to fight physically as well. If you die, which I suspect due to your attitude is exactly what will happen; your fairy still needs to protect themselves. We don't train the fairies anymore because at the moment there's no need too. And insulting your headmistress is a bad idea.” Turning back to the woman in question his eye catches the sparkle from the ring on her finger and his heart warms, worth the embarrassment he's about to experience. She's excited and playful, a rare event for such an average day. “Ready?” 

“Always.” They circle each other, ready for the other to make a move, it's been a while since he's sparred with her but he thinks she’ll wait for him to move first. He’s wrong, within seconds she lunging for him, a graceful flurry of spins and kicks, her wrist lashing out with the stick. Landing a kick in his chest, he just manages to raise his own stick in defence as hers descends on his; his own stick pushing hers off, he manages to force her backwards slightly so he can move from his position. Getting around the side of her he manages to smack her across the back with his weapon and watches as the look in her eyes turns feral. Holy fuck she's hot as hell. 

Jumping back away from her he thinks he's gotten the upper hand, yet again underestimating her; she is fast. She lunges but drops to the floor in front of him, stick wrapping around his legs, he realises what she's doing too late and she shoves his top half. His back hits the mat, his weapon swiping out at her as she prowls towards him. Smacking her own down towards him, he kicks out hitting her in her stomach and knocking her clean off her feet. Instantly remorse fills him and makes him wince but this is who they are, it's a game to her to. 

Turns out he doesn't need to worry, in an impressive move that makes the class cheer out loudly, she goes from laying to on her feet in one swift move, smiling widely. Slacking he's only just flipped onto his feet when she lunges once more her stick swiping at his sides as she spins around him, trying to disorientate him. She's a vision and he's got absolutely no problem losing to her; certainly not knowing she can still fight like this so he's beaming with pride when his back unexpectedly hits the mat. He can't help but look her up and down as she crouches over him her weapon across his throat, barely even a hair out of place. “I win.” Students around them are wild as he takes a deep breath and counts to ten. 

“Oi go on you lot it's lunchtime off you go!” They scatter as she moves away from him, a hand reaching down to pull him up as the other brushes the dirt from her outfit. Noticing that they are finally alone has pulls her flush to him, his teeth nibbling her ear. “Do you know what you do to me?” He feels her heart miss a beat and pulls away to look at her pupils blown wide with desire. 

“I expect the same effect you have on me. I do love watching you fight.” Her left hand trails up his arm, flaunting the band that's there. 

“Well, not that I mind but did you have a reason for coming down?” Smile faltering slightly he takes her hand and pulls her over to sit on the edge, legs dangling. There's definitely something on her mind.

“Luna called, she's asked if we would take an apparently very remorseful Andreas back.” Swallowing hard he takes a moment to think, to try and work out how he feels about it. 

“What do you think?” 

“I won't lie and say I'm not sceptical, she assures me they've searched his mind several times and found nothing but hatred and remorse for what's happened. She wondered whether we could place him as a teacher or in the battalion perhaps and I'm inclined to agree. We already know he's a good fighter and with the burned ones likely still out there it might be the best thing for the school.” Of course she's right, he's an exceptional fighter a part of the elite just as they were and with the battalion taking a hit previously they could certainly use him. “He would work under you of course and I'm not entirely sure how he would feel about that but it is the one stipulation I will be making clear. If he won't work under you he's not coming.” His heart swells for the woman beside him, knowing and remembering well that for such a long time he felt like second best compared the other man. “Apparently he feels particular remorse towards me though it's unclear why.”

“Because he cared, I may have burned that bridge with him but he always cared about you too, you were friends and alliance with Rosalind aside he wouldn't have allowed her to torment you if he'd known.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Lets do it.” Surprise crosses her face and then a wide smile takes it's place. “It will be good for us to have another seasoned fighter. Though if it's alright with you I’d like to talk to Sky about it first.”

“I assumed so. I'm probably going to discuss it with Ben next.” He winces. 

“Good luck.” Of all of them Ben has never necessarily liked the man. Climbing to her feet, he reaches forwards to brush across her bum where she's been sat, discarding any dirt. Her laugh is like tinkling bells. 

“Find me later?” He nods as she looks around before pressing her lips to his. “I love you.”

“I love you too Farah.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sky's in his next class anyway, continuing from where they left off before lunch so it's easy to pull him aside. 

“Is everything okay?” The blond boy eyes him warily.

“A situation has come to light and Farah and I agree that your opinion should be taken into account.” 

“Okay.” 

“Your father wants to return to the school, to be a part of the specialists again.” Sky stiffens his eyes narrowing.

“Don’t tell me you are considering it. He abandoned me and he betrayed you.” His voice is cold as ice and he flinches from the vehemence behind it.

“Listen Sky, don't think Farah and I take this decision lightly we have a history as you know. The queen has assured her that his reasons are true and I suspect you're a part of that, certainly if for nothing else it would be helpful to have him here as a fighter if necessary.” Watching the wheels turn in the boys head, he sees as he deflates slightly; anger leaving him.

“I don't want anything to do with him.” 

“Thats fine. It's your choice and your right to make that decision on your own. Nothing will change between us.” 

“Okay.”

“Really.” The boy huffs.

“I won't pretend I'm happy about it but you're right, there's not enough of us with experience to protect the school and he certainly has that going for him. So if that's what the two of you think is best then fine.” Pride fills his chest, when did the boy get do be so grown up. It feels like only yesterday he and Farah we're chasing a 5 year old around the halls, laughter filling the air. 

I'm proud of you, you know?” Putting his arm around his shoulders, Sky finally smiles.

“Don’t get sappy old man.” Darting off to rejoin his group.

“Old man?!” 

He wonders if the headmistress is having as much luck with their friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Its a bloody stupid idea.” Sitting on the stone bench in the greenhouse she releases a sigh as she watches the man angrily pace back and forth, her fingers clasped together in her lap. 

“Ben.”

“He’s reckless, a true jerk and his morals are sketchy at best.” 

“So you're suggesting we don't give him a second chance?” Turning he frowns at her, hands in his trouser pockets.

“Not someone who's been manipulated by her as much as he has.” Regret fills the air the second the words clear his mouth. “I didn't mean-”

“Yes you did, I understand where you're coming from Ben, but no one has been manipulated by her as much as me. I got a second chance, you would give me hundreds of chances. I simply fail to see how that's different.” He splutters, his face red. 

“Of course that's different, Farah you're a good person with morals. We destroyed a village, and he was fine with that. No remorse.” Flinching at the mention of Aster Dell she gestures for him to sit next to her and watches as reluctantly; he does. 

“Look coming back here won't be easy for him either-” Holding up a hand to stop the words he's about to speak. “And I'm not saying that should matter but he’ll be fully aware of the difficult situation here and I can't imagine walking back in to be around us again after his part in it. Regardless of anything else, we are low in fighters and with the burned ones out there we need all we can get.” 

“I hate it when you're right.” Laughing at the pout on his face she pulls him close. 

“I’m aware, besides he's going to have to report to Saul. Imagine how thrilled he’ll be.” The botanist chuckles. 

“Okay. That I want to see.” 

“Remember-” Her delicate fingers tap against her temple. “Should he think anything untoward I will know anyway.” 

“Alright, alright, you win.” Beaming at him she leans forwards and presses a kiss to his cheek, just as he dissolves into her new favourite subject. “Have you picked a date yet? I've been thinking about flowers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having called Luna to give her their decision, she decides to get on with more of the giant piles of paperwork that always seem to fill her desk, it's difficult to concentrate; her mind is elsewhere. Ever since Saul asked her to marry him, it's taken completely over her thoughts, unusual for her as she's never pictured herself as the married kind. The love of her life however is determined to give her everything he thinks she deserves and the thought warms her to her core. Would never have dreamed that they would cross their friendship line, assumed loneliness was all her life would offer, let alone the possibility for her dreams to come true. That first proper kiss in the greenhouse when she was losing herself isn't necessarily the most romantic but it's something that is so completely reflective of them; him saving her whether she needs it or not. 

A knock on her door calls her from her thoughts. “Come in.” Standing and beaming when the familiar redhead enters. “Bloom.”

“Hi mum.” Her breath catches in her throat, she will never get used to hearing those words and the feeling it brings her. 

“Is everything okay?” Crossing around from behind her desk she gestures to the couch but arms wrapping around her waist stop her still. Looking down on her daughter, her own arms close around the girl; holding her close. The affection between the two of them is only slightly unusual as it's a recent development but she adores it. Worried with how the teenager would accept her in her life, she hadn't been expecting much and so the addition of ‘mum’ and the hugs are very much a pleasant surprise. Hand coming up to stroke red hair, she truly never thought she would get these moments, her grief for her baby that she loved more than anything in the world, more painful than anything else she's experienced. Yet here she is, safe in her mothers arms because she would burn the world down before letting anything happen to the girl. 

“Everything’s okay, I heard about Skys dad coming back.” Bloom pulls away her face turning to glance out the window as if he's standing there.

“Ah yes. I haven't had time to get caught up on how he's taken that, is he okay?” 

“He’s not thrilled but he understands the reasons for it. I'll help him.” Moving away she grabs her tray from the desk as they move to sit together on the couch. 

“Thank you Bloom, Tea? I think it should still be warm?” The girls hand reaches for the table to touch the teapot and within seconds it's steaming, her eyes glowing orange before fading back to her bright green. She beams at her, the girl smiling widely back as she distributes the liquid for them to share. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Well, erm I was kind of just hoping to spend some time with you if that's alright?” Tears well in her eyes but she forces them away.

“Of course, I adore spending time with you.” Drinking their tea she enquires about all the girls classes and her suitemates. Learning as much as she can, as the sun goes down and the lights come on. “I was thinking about inviting your parents to the wedding, do you think they would come?” 

“I'm sure they would love too. They think very highly of you both.” 

“I'll discuss it with Luna but I think I can get her to agree.”

“Knock knock.” Turning as one to the doorway, their partners are standing there, arms laden with containers. Saul beams at her curled on the couch with her daughter. “We brought dinner and company.” Moving in to the office towards the coffee table reveals Ben and his children right behind them. 

She's halfway through her dinner when Ben suddenly chortles opposite her. “Oh I nearly forgot, I saw an interesting video today, I got Terra to download it for me.”

“What kind of video?” Saul asks from beside her, as he takes a slug of his drink.

Ben's eyes glitter wickedly “The ‘you getting beaten up by Farah kind’. It's all round the school.” The specialist groans and glares at her. 

“Oops.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the driveway the next morning she watches as a familiar black car pulls up. Pulling her coat closer around her she slightly regrets wearing the green sheath dress as it does nothing to protect her from the chill in the air. She's nervous, Saul is supposed to be with her but he had to take a call and through the bond, she can feel his anger about it. The back door opens and she looks up at her friend for the first time in 16 years; Andreas. Nothing much has changed, aside from perhaps having more muscle he looks the same as he did when she last set eyes on him. Emotions roll off of him as he moves forward, a bag in his hand and closes the car door, the vehicle wastes no time leaving and she wonders whether Luna is afraid she would send him back on sight. 

Dressed in a black shirt and cargo pants the man before her doesn't move, his green eyes wide; uncertain. She breaks the silence. 

“Andreas. Welcome back to Alfea.”

“Farah.” It comes out almost a whisper as he tries to find his voice, her own emotions prick at her and she tries to squash them down. “Thank you for allowing me back, it's been a long time.” 

“We have things to discuss, but to check, you understand my rules?” Shifting on the balls of his feet slightly he nods.

“Yes.” 

“Excellent, shall we move to my office then it's far warmer in there.” Noticing suddenly that he doesn't have a jacket her eyes roll. _Men._

“Where is he?” There's no need to ask who he means, and she wonders whether there's hope for her fiance and the man before her to reform their friendship.

“Saul had every intention of being here but he received a last minute call, he’ll meet us upstairs.” The wind kicks up and so she passes him, gesturing him to follow and he falls into step beside her. 

“You look good Farah.” The smile that crosses her face couldn't be stopped if she tried. 

“Thank you, you haven't aged at all.” Stepping ahead of her he opens the door, allowing her through first. Nodding her head in thanks they head to her office. 

“It’s different here, warmer somehow.” Awe and nostalgia streams from him and she smiles. 

“Its a very different school now, the teachings we had are no longer acceptable here.” 

“Its nice.” Reaching her office she sheds her coat handing it off to a waiting Aisha who immediately offers to make tea. Tipping her head towards the man beside her he politely asks if he can have a coffee instead and she dashes off. 

“Please come in and have a seat.” Gesturing to the area around the coffee table, his eyes aren't on her; he's looking around the room. 

“Wow. It's certainly brighter in here than it used to be, warmer too.” He's right of course, when it had been Rosalinds office it had been dark and dreary, tones of a darker magic from all the research she used to do. Most people were only ever in there for punishment of some kind. Shivering from the thought she takes a seat on the couch and watches as he sits opposite her on the arm of one of the chairs. It’s nice to know somethings don't change, she cannot remember a time she's ever seen him sit in a chair properly. Aisha appears with the drinks and leaving them on the coffee table, backing from the too; pulling the door closed behind her. 

“Firstly I've cleared you a suite in the specialists hall, it should be ready hopefully by the time we finish talking. I’m also going to put you in as a teacher of the specialists, if you are willing?” 

“Really?” His face is surprised, she knows that he knows it's an honour to be offered such a position. 

“I won't say that I trust you, it's far to early for that, but you are a good fighter and I have no doubt you’ll be an exceptional teacher. I would have thought Luna would have mentioned that.” 

“No, she took me through your rules but I suspect she was eager to get rid of me.” The snort escapes before she realises and he smirks at her. 

“You know you’ll be working under Saul? That will be difficult I should imagine. I'm hoping the two of you can at least be civil, failing that I'll find a class for you to teach the fairies.” He nods. 

“I don't intend to cause any trouble. I know it's probably unfair to say now because I know it's my fault but I have missed you all, even Ben.” It's odd, the way they've so comfortably fit back around each other and she knows she should be angry; but after everything she is pleased to have her friend back home.

“Don’t let Ben here you say that.” A smile breaks across her face, Saul is standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame; his eyes wary. 

“Saul, join us please.” Andreas stands, a hand out in offering and in a true show of kindness her partner takes it, a quick shake passing between the two.

“Saul.” 

“Andreas.” Moving from the doorway he crosses to sit beside her. “I’m sorry, I'm late, one of Lunas guards wanted to discuss the possibility of getting a team together in a few weeks to go hunting for burned ones.” Turning to Andreas he adds. “I might need your help with that if you were up for it?”

“Absolutely, though I’d like to get some practice in first, it's been a while.” There's a ghost of hostility between them but it passes quickly. 

“We can sort that.” Taking a sip of her tea she watches the two for a moment before drawing the attention back to what she needs to discuss.

“Anyway, you’ll be taking on a class from each year and some classes I've arranged for you to work together with. I think them seeing you sparring each other would be useful. I'm also thinking about starting a weapons class for the older specialists so they can learn the history of the weapon and get a feel for their options. That will likely only be one a month.” Saul is nodding beside her and even though she's already had this discussion with him, knowing he's happy makes her feel better. His arm rests on the back of the couch, his hand gently stroking her shoulder; She sees the moment Andreas picks up on it. He smiles, a true amused smile and turns his head towards Saul. 

“Don’t tell me you've finally been brave enough to ask her out?” There's a slight tense from her specialist but he laughs good-naturedly. 

“Actually I asked her to be my wife.” Andreas smiles at them, his eyes catching her ring. 

“Nice. Congratulations!”

“Thank you. I think that's all I've got to discuss right now. Saul would you mind showing him where his room is. Maybe glide past Ben to-” 

“I imagine he's not thrilled I'm here.” 

“He’s not as enthusiastic no.” Very diplomatic Farah. All rising to their feet, Andreas shuffles slightly on the spot. 

“Sky?” Saul bristles next to her, not wanting to talk about it.

“Sky is understandably upset, however we included him and Ben in the decision to allow you here and they both agreed. Maybe there's hope yet. Let's take one day at a time.”

“As if you didn't talk everyone in to it.” He eyes her amused and thankful, she forgets how well he knows her. “Beatrix?” 

“You don't know?” Her specialists words are toned with disbelief. 

“Beatrix is in prison. It was discovered that in her bid to discover my secrets she murdered my assistant Callum.” Andreas blanches.

“I didn't know. That was never part of the plan.” 

“He was working for you as well I assume.” Figuring it best to clear the air now rather than later.

“Yes, I just thought he'd given up.” 

“Sadly not, Beatrix used him to spring my trap, paralysing him and then killed him.” 

“I am truly sorry. For my involvement.” He takes a step towards her. “Farah, if I had known what she had planned for you I never would have been a part of that. I know that sounds like an excuse and I don't expect anyone to forgive me but I really would like to show you all, that's not who I am. As far as that day-” His hand goes to where she's sure there's a scar and Saul winces beside her. “I lost my morals that day Saul you were right of course, I thought I was doing what was best, what she told me was for the best. I won't make that mistake again.” Closing the distance between them her hand finds his shoulder. 

“I’m not saying this will be easy for any of us. She manipulated us all and it's time we were free from that.” His lips turn up into a small smile. “Best go say hello to Ben, get it over with.” Laughing she steps away, her fiance suddenly beside her. Pulling her close he presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll see you later.” They leave together, not close but perhaps, perhaps there is hope yet.


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of peace are far and few between in Alfea so it's unsurprising when that peace is broken. Students fight, Farah bleeds and Saul remembers something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx. I just wish I did.

The stone is cold under her hand as she caresses it gently, the raw power than emanates from it often brings her calm but that's not why she's here today. Her wedding is a little over a week away, the ceremony being held in this very spot; a lovely little gesture that Saul added for her. Luna too has gone all out, allowing a holiday so that any students that want to can return home for that weekend, in a bid to add a slightly more private aspect. Farah doesn't care, not really; the school is her life and if her students are that desperate to watch the union then why not? The Peters have also been granted that weekend to visit, though the Queen made it clear that she was counting it as exceptional circumstances, not to be a reoccurring thing; the importance of their secrecy stressed. 

Terra has been and gone, keen to discuss the plants that she’ll bloom around the area for the special day and it warms her heart to know her goddaughter cares. Having promised to meet back at the greenhouse, she just wants a moment to stand here and picture it; what will undoubtedly be one of the best moments of her life. Closing her eyes and reopening them a crystal blue allows all the extra sounds of nature to envelope her like a warm embrace, it's peaceful but only for a few seconds before she detects harsh voices and heavy footsteps some distance away. Moving across the space she looks towards the waterfall, just in time to see Riven follow Dane through the barrier. Good heavens what are they up to? Though there have been no attacks since the night the barrier fell she knows that the burned ones are out there still. Rosalind had assured her there were more and she knows that they will come for Bloom. 

Starting across the clearing at a brisk pace she ponders her options, it's too risky to go back to the school for help; if the idiot boys were to encounter one she would be too late. Yet she knows it's less than ideal to go on her own, her ability to handle herself is incredible having taken down burned ones before, but to protect two students at the same time and get them back safely? 

Pulling her phone from her pocket she tries her fiance, wincing when it goes unanswered. Reasoning that he's never usually far from his phone, her fingers type out a text instead. 

` Two students crossed the barrier, going after them. North of stone circle, through waterfall. F xx `

At least, she rationalizes; he knows where abouts they'll be and that's certainly vital if a problem should arise, hopefully the boys at least have some sense and head in a straight line. Crossing through the barrier she heightens her hearing, thankful when she finds they are moving in the direction she hoped, though certainly farther from the grounds than she’d like. Luckily she can't detect any signs of the monsters and so she quickens her steps to catch up. It doesn't take long because they've come to a stop and she hears the shouting before she sees them. 

“You need to go back!”

“I don't want to be there! That bitch put Beatrix away.” No need to guess who Dane means, he's been openly furious with her since it happened. 

“She murdered someone!” 

“So they say.” 

“She admitted it and you know it!” 

“Is there a reason you gentleman could not have this conversation somewhere safer?” Revealing herself by stepping forwards around the tree, Riven automatically pales but Dane practically vibrates with rage. 

“Following us now?” His voice is loud in the little clearing they're in and she winces. 

“Lower your voice, do you know what's out here? Do you realise what we will have to face if you don't-” 

“You think I care? You took the only person I had here away from me.” The other boy is glancing between them, the sunlight glinting off of the handle of his sword, sheathed on his back. At least they both have their weapons.

“As Riven has correctly told you, she admitted to murdering a seemingly innocent man but even if she hadn’t it wasn't my decision.”

“LIES!” He roars at her, taking a step forward and she’s startled to see Riven step between them, she can feel his protective intentions, his mind for once, not imbibed with inappropriate thoughts. 

“Will you-?” The words die on her lips as she hears a familiar raspy screech that sends horror to her core. The boys are both frozen as she tries to sense where the noise comes from, it's further north than they are but not by much. “We need to go now.” She starts to sprint back towards the barrier her black coat flapping behind her, only to pause to ensure they're following and she allows them to pass her so she can protect them if necessary. Sending a few emotions down through the bond she hopes that Saul feels them and checks, but as they've discovered it can be very different over distances. The boys are much faster than she is, her heels totally impractical and every now and again she sees Riven glance back at her, checking she's fine. It's appreciated and slightly stupid but it tells her that for all intents and purposes he will likely make a great protector one day. 

Suddenly the noises are too close, and she stops, spinning around and calling her magic just as one lunges for her. It's close, but her reaction is faster and its core crumples as she watches; her eyes flooded blue. There are more, she can hear them and so she turns ready to sprint only to find that the boys have come back towards her. “Let's go, they're close and I don't know how many there are.” Running in a closed rank this time, they can't be far now, listening as hard as she can while she runs; fear yanks her to a stop. “Wait!” At least one of them has gotten in front of them, they all freeze; Rivens training kicks in and he's pulling his sword, looking more confident than she knows he's feeling. Dane looks bored but she can sense his fear. She estimates there are around three, two behind and one in front and she tells them this, Riven swivelling in the direction they were headed as Dane finally pulls his own sword. 

The beasts descend as one, trying to fight her own two and listen out for the boys slashing away at the other one is difficult but not impossible and she dismantles one quickly. Rivens shouts from behind has her finishing the second one and turning, closing the distance separating them. As her magic finally takes down their own, she realises Riven is bleeding from his shoulder and crosses quickly to look at it, sighing in relief when it doesn't look too bad. More screeches sound in the distance but one is much closer and she spins as it lunges for Dane on her left. Her body responds before her mind as she throws her body forwards, shoving him away as the beast collides with her instead. Head smashing on something sharp as they go down, she has only a brief flash of white hot agony in her side; before her eyes close. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sparring with Andreas makes him feel ridiculously nostalgic and it brings a reluctant smile to his face. He’s trying not to let his guard down too much, wanting to be angry about everything; but his old friend is home, alive and making amends. They're just grabbing a drink from their bottles of water when he feels it; a tug on the bond. Rubbing his chest above his heart, a frown crossing his face as he tries to focus on the emotion; fear. He winces and tries to tug back but it's strange and feels oddly disconnected as though it's far away.

“Alright?” Andreas is looking at him in concern, from his position opposite. 

“Yeah, it's Farah. Weird.” It's odd, fear is a strong emotion and so usually when she feels it, it's a constant ache, this is more like flashes; an image that's not loading properly. “Hey can you chuck me my phone? It's in my jacket.” His old friend nods, stooping to their jackets on the floor in his corner of the mat. There's no throwing involved as he walks towards him, anxious. “I think something might be wrong.” 

The man eyes him, “The bond?” he nods, opening his phone to find a missed call from her and he's about to call her when it shows him her message. 

“Fuck, bloody impossible woman.” The message explains why the bond feels so unusual, it IS distance and he tries not to panic about what the fear probably means, knowing that she's out there, beyond safety. “Up for a trip?”

“Absolutely.” His friend looks almost excited at the possibility of a fight and he moves to check he's got all his weapons. “Where?”

“She said she was going north, by the stone circle.” Together they take off at a run, side by side like so many years before but they don't make it far before agony almost knocks him off his feet. Andreas has him by the shoulders before he hits the ground, his friend holding him up as the pain radiates through him. Heart pounding, hand going to his side, he tries to breath as his chest burns. Fear pierces his soul, the connection of the bond opening with every step they've taken; as he closes the miles between them. “She’s been injured, call Ben for me and ask him to bring supplies and Zanbaq.” Finally managing to stand again on his own he rubs the aching invisible wound, trying to tug on their bond again; strangely there's nothing from her, not even pain. Her lifesource is still there, he's still connected but it's almost as though she has no feeling. The other specialist snaps his phone shut next to him. 

“He’ll follow. Can you move?” Nodding they break out into a run again, his concern for her powering him as they pass the stone circle and close in on the barrier; skidding to a stop as it ripples before them. 

He’s not sure what he's expecting to see, but the scene before him isn't it. Riven and Dane pass through into the schools protection their chests heaving, clearly out of breath and in Rivens arms; the body of a woman. “Farah.” It's a whisper as his feet move him towards them. Gods let her be alright. Closing the distance he can see the struggle in the young boys face as he holds her, an open wound on his shoulder. It's a strange sight to see, he hadn't expected the students to be the two boys, usually the group of first year fairies are the troublesome ones and he's awed by the protectiveness he senses from the boy. Riven can be pretty disgusting in his treatment of women, he's often deemed sleazy and has flirted openly with the headmistress herself and yet there's no trace of that now. The other boy is shuffling on his feet and he wonders his part in all this, the boy having a particular distaste for the injured woman. 

“Riven? What the hell happened?” The boy meets his eyes as he finally reaches them, his hands out seeking her. Her body is covered in char, her dress and coat are drenched in blood down the side nearest him, her flesh ripped open in strands; eyes closed he's shocked to see she looks almost peaceful. Black veins track the skin around the wound, she's infected and should be in agony yet there's nothing but silence. Riven sinks to the ground, buckling under the shock and Saul helps him lay her down on the floor; his hands carressing her pale face. Andreas coming around his side to check the boys wound before moving to put pressure on Farah’s. 

“She took a hit, for him.” Rage flares in the boys eyes as he snaps his head towards Dane. “It took her down and scratched her but as she fell she smacked her head. She hasn't moved since.” Wincing he moves a hand from her cheek around the back of her head and sure enough when he pulls it back its wet with blood. 

“Farah?” Shaking her gently to get a response, trying to squash down the panic and flashbacks from the last time she was hurt. “Farah?” Relief floods through him as her eyes blink open. The confusion shows in her eyes as they move around taking in everything.

“Whath- Whath happens?” Her slurred words send jolts of fear through his body, because he knows deep down that's an extremely bad sign when it comes to a head trauma. 

“You went after the boys and got injured.” Flinching, he can see her mouth trying to make the words she wants to say and seeing the struggle makes him nervous. 

“I-I don't ffeel anythings.” Riven pales his mouth falling open as he backs away slightly looking a bit sick, his own stomach clenching uncomfortably. 

“Farah, can you move for me?” The air is tense as they all wait for movement that doesn't come and it takes so much effort to not think about what that means. Eyeing their joined hands he tries a different method. “Farah, can you squeeze my hand?” 

Her tongue pokes out to wet her lips, her breath ragged as she tries to focus on his face. “I am.” Sucking in a breath, his own eyes meet Andreas’s also filled with concern as he tries to staunch the bleeding and they both silently will Ben to hurry up. The fairies fingers don't even twitch. “Why- I- ca-move?” 

“I just need you to stay really still for me okay. Ben's coming but I don't want to move you, it might hurt you more.” Moisture gathers in his eyes, a hand lifting to swipe a tear away just as it falls. 

“N-no pain.” A smile crosses her face because shes trying to reassure him but the lack of feeling has the opposite effect. She's paralysed and the thought threatens to destroy him, not that it would ever change his love for her but he doesn't want that for her if they can prevent it. 

“Saul I'm struggling to stop this bleeding.” Adding his own hand to the wound to increase pressure, he drags in a shaky breath, which immediately turns to a sigh of relief as he hears a voice behind him. 

“Oh gods. What the hell happened?” Ben's arrived. He can hear his friends discussing her condition but he can't pay attention to anything other than her face. Lips moving again she's trying to tell him something. 

“S-Saul the ba-by?” Everyone freezes, his heart thumping wildly as he tries to make sense of what she's telling him. Is she pregnant? He’d assumed that with her age, it would be far less likely but then he guesses perhaps it doesn't always work like that. There's a warmth spreading in his chest and he tries to squash it down, she has a head injury and could well be delusional but unbidden images of a little tiny version of Farah push through his head. Ben crouches next to him, pouring the Zanbaq across her wound and he winces internally at her lack of reaction but is relieved to watch as her bleeding slows. 

“Farah- are you?” Tears run down her cheeks, her beautiful brown orbs swimming and she looks so horribly afraid. 

“I sh-hould have told y-you but she s-said I couldn't, I had t-to run. I-Im sorry.” Disappointment flashes through him unfairly, she's remembering her pregnancy with Bloom and it's a memory that she hasn't been able to recall until now, one they thought was lost. “H-help me keep h-her safe?” With his two friends busy packing the wound and Riven and Dane sitting off to the side, he can't help the tears that fall from his own eyes, gods how he failed her; couldn't protect either of them then and it doesn't look like he can protect her now. Her eyes are wide and hopeful though and he can't not tell her, can't allow her to think he won't always try his best. 

“I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe, forever.” She smiles but her eyes are getting heavy and Ben is trying to work out the best way to get her back without jostling her too much. 

“It should h-have been you. Y-you would m-make a wonder-ful father.” Eyes fluttering shut she leaves him with that loaded statement, an ache in his chest at all the things they could have had and yet again a rage burns for the woman that took it all from them. The medic next to him appears to have woven a stretcher from sticks and gently they lift her onto it just as a shout sounds in the distance. Sky. Joining them he takes one look at his pale and bleeding mother figure and then he’s throwing himself onto Dane, Riven and Andreas jumping to their feet and racing over trying to pull him off.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Fists flying the boy tries to shake the other two off as he pins his victim down. 

“Sky.” His voice is pained, croaky and quiet but it’s enough. The boy freezes and then shoves everyone away to scramble towards him, pulling him into an embrace and the sob leaves his throat before he can help it. The guilt that the boy is having to be the stronger one out of the two eats at him but he can’t breathe at the thought of losing her again. Sky’s phone chimes and he pulls back to check it. 

“Bloom will meet us at the greenhouse.” They stand, Ben and Andreas carrying the stretcher as Saul grips her bloodied hand in his own. He’s warmed to see that Sky has her other hand, Riven and Dane trail behind them and for the first time since he set eyes on his fiancé he actually wants the full story, but now is not the time. 

Once they reach the greenhouse there’s a flurry of activity, Bloom is there pacing with Terra and the redhead throws her arms around him as he approaches, tears pouring down her face. Gods he’s not sure when he became so soft but it’s worth it, the girl means everything to his partner and she reminds him so much of a young Farah sometimes that it almost hurts. Holding her close he runs a hand over her hair as she sobs, their shared pain for the woman being lowered onto a cot, bonding them. Looking over her head he spots his goddaughter who is absolutely besides herself, the unnecessary guilt rolling off of her. “Terra.” She stops pacing and turns to him as he opens his other arm before she flings herself at him; the three of them in some odd little group hug. A clicking sound has him glancing at a suspicious-looking Ben who has his phone out.

“I had to take a picture, no way Farah is going to believe you willing hugged two teenagers.” He glowers at him, watching as he puts the phone away before getting to work on their precious fairy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The body in front of him is pale, her blonde hair free of it's constraints and fanning over the pillow. Eyes still closed she looks oddly peaceful; a stark contrast to his own inner turmoil. The black coat that she uses as a shield is long gone and her dress has been replaced with silk pyjamas that Bloom had collected for her. Leaning back in his chair, keeping a tight hold of her hand he sighs. There have been many times in their lives where one of them is injured, sometimes even both at once and though it's always been difficult to watch and accept it has become near impossible now they're together. Protecting her has been his job for decades but within a year of that he was doing so by choice, her life more important to him than anything in the world. The greenhouse is quiet, lamp light keeping the room from darkness, it's late and eventually he had managed to get everyone to go rest and so he's startled when the door swings open gently to reveal Riven. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” He knows well how difficult sleep can be after a battle, particularly if you haven't spoken about it and he wonders if that's why the boys here now. 

“No. How is she?” The young boy approaches, his armour gone and replaced with lounge wear he takes a seat on the stone bench opposite. 

“No change.” Since she lost consciousness after their conversation her eyes haven't opened and she hasn't moved. Ben's bandaged her up and stitched the wound on the back of her head, tomorrow they need to put a team together to find the burned one that infected her and Andreas has promised to organise that first thing. The boy sighs. “Do you want to talk about it?” It's unusual to see this side of Riven, the cockiness and arrogance are nowhere to be seen, he's almost gentle and despite him being Skys friend for over a year he has never seen this side of him. 

“Dane’s a dick.” He absolutely should not laugh, but he does and the boy almost smiles before continuing. “He was angry and we were arguing. He wanted to leave the school and even I know what a bad idea that is, so when he crossed the barrier I went after him.” The boy shifts his position slightly before his eyes gaze down at his headmistress. “We didn't know she had seen us and followed. We walked for a bit until a clearing and then we were arguing again. He was being so fucking stubborn, hung up on that stupid murdering bitch.” Feeling like correcting him for his language would likely get him to close up he figures this once won't hurt. 

“Thats when she caught up to you?” 

“Yeah, Dowling stepped out and he was furious and accused her of following us. She kept trying to diffuse it and stop him shouting because she was worried about us attracting attention. Then we heard it.” There's nothing in the world like the screech of a burned one, he knows from experience it's not a sound you can forget, one that will forever have your heart racing and fear sky rocketting. “She started running and we followed, then she made us get in front and she ran behind. The first one came so fast I never even heard it until I glanced back and it was lunging for her. She took it down so easily, she barely even flinched and we closed ranks and started running again.” He stands and begins to pace backwards and forwards, nervous energy keeping his tiredness at bay. 

“You don't have to tell me, that's your decision Riven. But you should talk to someone, it's your first proper close contact with them and it can be difficult to manage.” The boy nods, hand gently rubbing his shoulder where his wound lays. 

“She called us to a stop, we’d been surrounded by them, two behind and one in front. Dane and I pulled our swords and fought the one while she took on the two behind herself. Once she was done, she took down ours as well and checked my shoulder. There were more coming but we hadn't seen the one that snuck up, it jumped for Dane and she shoved him out the way, hitting the ground with it on top of her. I heard the crack when she hit the floor, her eyes shut and I realised she wasn't going to get back up.” It must have been pretty awful he realises, though they are training to be specialists, the headmistress is a formidable fighter and so they know that she has their back, for her to be incapacitated and them still surrounded by danger and have to worry about her as well. “We attacked it and got it off of her but it had gotten her in the side, I knew she was infected and that we needed to kill it but there were many closing in and we could hear them, I was worried we wouldn't make it back if we stayed to try and it was already trying to get back up. Dane started running and I couldn't leave her so I picked her up and ran as fast as I could.” Dropping back down on the bench he seems to deflate. “I should of killed it and I probably shouldn't have moved her, what if thats why she can't move?” 

“Riven. You saved her life. Ben thinks it's unlikely that moving her affected it, he thinks it's more likely the shock or the head wound. She's alive because of you and I can't thank you enough.” It feels odd too be indebted to a student but he absolutely is and he's not ashamed of it. “You did the right thing, following Dane was stupid but you did it to keep him safe.”

“Look I know I'm not always a good person but Miss Dowling, she's done a lot for me yeah, and she puts up with all my shit. I couldn't just leave her to die, and I wouldn't have let him hurt her either.” Saul tenses his hand tightening around the still womans own hand. 

“Do you think he would've?” 

“I don't know. He sure looked like he wanted to.” Dane is out of control he realises and it's probably time to step in and act, especially as the young boy opposite shares his concerns. 

“I’ll speak to the Queen in the morning, see what she recommends, counselling perhaps and maybe she’ll search his mind again.” Regardless of the hostility towards his fiance they can't have an unstable soldier out in the field. Riven runs a hand over his face, he's clearly exhausted. “Go, get some sleep. I heard you want to go back out with them tomorrow.” The boy nods and stands, moving to the door. “Riven?” He stops, hand on the handle. “I’m proud of you, you did well and you will make an excellent specialist if you keep your head on.” A small smile crosses his face and he leaves them quietly. Glancing back down at his entire world on the cot before him, he gently joins her and slides down so he's laying next to her, it won't be long before Bens back with her next dose of Zanbaq and so he figures he should sleep a little. He drifts off, the scent of her lulling him into sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's cold out, his jacket doing little to keep the chill from his bones as he gazes out over the dark grounds of Alfea, spotting the hooded figure running across the grass. “FARAH!” He knows it's her, the bond having pulled him here and he watches as she hesitates at the sound of his voice before hurrying forward towards the barrier. Launching himself after her he's suddenly thankful that illness seems to have slowed her down in the past few months and though she won't tell him what's wrong, it allows him to catch up to her much faster than he thought. It takes mere minutes to reach her side and he’s startled to see she has a bag on her back, she's leaving. Grabbing her arm he pulls her to a stop, concern running through him as he takes in the tear tracks down her face as more fall._

_“Let me go Saul, I need to go.” Her voice is desperate and choked with sobs._

_“Go where? What's going on?” Her head turns, eyes searching the darkness around them as she pulls her coat tighter around her body._

_“I can't, I have to go. It's not safe Saul please you have to understand.” But he doesn't, something has been wrong with her for months and she's been brushing off his concern everytime. Easily tiring during training, being ill a lot and he seems to be the only one that's noticed she’s walking and holding herself differently._

_“You can't it's not safe out there and you know it, please Farah tell me what's wrong! I can help you.” More tears run down her beautiful face. “Don’t leave me, let me help.”_

_“I can't, I'm not allowed to say and if she finds out-” Rosalind, instinctively he knows that's who she means and he burns with hatred at the woman who torments the fairy in front of him._

_“What has she done? Tell me. What the hell has she done to you now?” Fury vibrates through him at the thought._

_“I can't, please. I have to protect her, protect us.” Reaching for her hand he pulls her into him, pressing her into his chest as she openly sobs._

_“Protect who Farah, please? I will keep you safe I swear to you.” She stills, holding her breath before pushing him away slightly._

_“You’ll be so mad, you’ll hate me.” There's a certainty in her eyes that alarms him, he wishes she knew that nothing she could do could ever make him hate her._

_“I could never.”_

_“I’m pregnant.” Whatever he's expecting, that isn't it._

_“What?” Her hand touches his cheek, her eyes glowing brilliant blue briefly before she steps back. His eyes search her, wondering what she's done when he notices her, no longer flat stomach. In it's place is a large obvious pregnancy bump. “Farah.” Gods he's confused, what the fuck is going on._

_“She made me hide it, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you.” She looks down at the roundness, her hand caressing it gently through her coat as a small smile appears on her face. Suddenly the sickness and the noticeable changes make a lot of sense, though why Rosalind made her hide it he doesn't know. Shock is quickly replaced with nausea as he realises that Farah, the woman he loves more than the world itself has been intimate with someone else._

_“Who?” Jealousy tinges his tone and he wonders whether she’ll pick up on it but if she does it doesn't show. What he doesn't like is how she blanches at his question, her face darkening as she answers._

_“Doran he-, it doesn't matter. I need to keep her safe. I can't do that here.” Theres a dark undertone and nausea rises in him again._

_“Did he- fuck. Did he hurt you? Force you?” She doesn't answer but her face tells him everything. “I’ll kill him.”_

_“No, no I'm fine. It doesn't matter anymore. Rosalind, I’m scared of what she's planning. We both know she won't want a child around and she swears she is helping but I can feel it Saul. Something is coming and oh gods I have to keep her safe.” His own hand reaches for the bump, stroking it gently without his permission and his love for her seems to grow even more._

_“Her?” His voice is gentle, a whisper in the dark night as his anger fades. She nods, beaming and it’s beautiful to see. She will be an incredible mother and he knows it with absolute certainty._

_“I can be here for you Farah, I can help.” Her eyes glisten and warm as she presses a hand to his cheek._

_“I can't ask you to do that.” Her voice drops, shame flashing through the bond._

_“You’re not asking, I'm telling you. She's a part of you Farah, what's not to love?”_

_“Love?” She tests the word on her tongue as though it's a sweet she's not sure tastes good. “I’m not capable of love, she told me that.” His hands clasp hers, eyes meeting because he wants her to understand every word._

_“Fuck Rosalind, she doesn't know you. Not like I do, there's no one more capable of love. I love you Farah, don't go.”_

_“I love you too.” Her mouth presses to his gently and it's heaven, he's been waiting forever for such privilege and it's worth every second. The bond warms between them, as though it's delighted and he shares it's enthusiasm. It's like coming home. As she pulls away he pushes her hood down, finding the golden locks he loves loose and tucked away. His fingers run through them._

_“Trust me? I can, I WILL keep you safe. Both of you.” He can see her turmoil, the desire to trust him as she always has trying to overrule her fear._

_“Okay.” Her voice is quiet and he pulls her into him again, his thumb running over the bump between them. Her child, a force surely one day to be reckoned with considering who her mother is. He knows he will stand by her in anyway she wants him too, they’re his family; his perfect girls. “She can't know you know.”_

_“I know, I won't let her hurt you Farah.” She sags, clearly exhausted and he flinches, pregnancy takes it's toll he knows and she shouldn't be standing for such a long time. “Lets get you to bed.”_

_“Stay with me?”_

_“Always Farah. Always.” He guides her back to the school, taking the bag from her shoulders and grasping her hand. He will kill Rosalind if she harms the fairy next to him._

_~~_

_Hours later he wakes, his beautiful pregnant fairy curled up in his arms, a smile on his face until he hears a noise. Dragging his eyes up to the window panic sets in, Rosalind stands there, her face furious. His arms tighten around Farah as his mouth opens to warn her but it doesn't happen._

_“Shhh.” The older fairy steps towards him, eyes glowing and suddenly he remembers no more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bolting upright he glances around confused, as what he's certain is the long missing memory washes over him. Remembering he’s in the greenhouse he gazes down at the woman next to him, still and quiet; nothing has changed. It's then he notices Ben at the nearby table, working away in the dark and he can't help the choked sobs that fall from his mouth. His friend jumps up alarmed and is immediately by his side, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Saul? What's wrong?” 

“I remember, I remember the night she told me. I failed Ben, I let her down and I cost her everything.” The botanist pulls him into a hug, it feels strange but he can tell his long time friend doesn't know what else to do and it's oddly comforting. 

“You didn't fail her, Rosalind did. You're here now and that's all that matters.” He rocks back and forth slightly in his friends arms for a while before exhaustion starts to pull at him again and Ben obviously senses it, pushing him back down and bringing the blanket back over them. “Sleep. I've got you both.”


End file.
